


Summer Job

by diamondsnsins



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/M, Fluff, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25927423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamondsnsins/pseuds/diamondsnsins
Summary: Kurapika and Neon get a summer job in a maid and butler coffee.Fanfic for Day 1(Maid/Butler) of Kuraneo Week 2020
Relationships: Kurapika/Neon Nostrade
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Summer Job

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to do a reverse!AU where Kurapika was the young master and Neon the maid, but I think they both would look cute in maid/butler outfits so I wrote this instead.

The summer break was the best moment for teenagers to get a job. Kurapika decided it was a good idea so he applied for a job in a maid and butler thematic coffee shop. Although this wasn't exactly his dream job, the pay was pretty good and the place was near to his home. The more surprising thing about his new job is that one of his friends that didn't need a summer job due to her economic status was now his coworker. 

He currently was in the back of the shop trying to fix his necktie, it was a torture to use a black butler suit in the middle of summer hot, so he tried to cool his head tying up his hair in a small ponytail.

"Kurapika~ how do I look?" he was interrupted by his friend, Neon

She was using a lovely maid dress that wasn't any means short but showed part of her legs. Even if he has noticed the beauty of his friend, the outfit makes her look alluring.

"You look good" he quickly replies without thinking too much about it 

"Thank you!" Neon replies smiling "But this dress is suffocating me and the frills are too heavy!" she complains

"You choose this job, though," Kurapika says and the girl pouts 

They have received previous training in order to accomplish all of their tasks successfully, but this was their first day attending clients. It was a relatively peaceful day, they were able to serve all their clients without setbacks. Kurapika was periodically looking briefly at Neon, he would never admit it aloud but he was worried since it was the girl's first job. 

The day was about to end when a black-haired man entered minutes before the shop closed and sat down in one of the tables that were assigned to Neon. Kurapika wasn't busy at all, so he noticed the way the man was staring at her, what a disgusting creep! They were told at their training that those type of people tends to appear once in a while. Even though Kurapika was pissed off by the client's insistent glance, he couldn't do much about it until the man started to hit on her. 

"I don't think I have seen you around here," the man says to Neon

"I'm new, this is my first day working" she answers naively

"Is that so? I will give you a good tip, then" 

Neon simply laughed a little.

"What's your name?" 

"Neon, and yours?"

"Chrollo" he answered plainly "Would you like to go out when your turn fini-" he couldn't finish asking because Kurapika appeared behind Neon, clearing his throat.

"Sir, we are about to close, I suggest you choose something of the menu before the kitchen stop receiving orders," Kurapika says trying to maintain his prudent facade. 

"...sure" that's all Chrollo answers with a mischievous smirk

"We will give you time to order," Kurapika says taking Neon by the shoulder and dragging her with him

"What are you doing?" Neon asks once they are far enough to be heard.

"That man was hitting on you" Kurapika replies

"I know that!" she says "Wait... were you jealous?" she asks surprised and a bit playfully

"Worried, I care about you" Kurapika corrects her and begins to walk before feeling any more awkward. He is on his way to the tables when he feels a pair of arms surrounding him from the back.

"I care about you too," Neon says "I started working here so we could spend more time together"

Kurapika smiles at her words, this girl, he was sure she has hidden motives for working when she doesn't need to.

**Author's Note:**

> There is nothing more adorable than protective Kurapika even in an AU where they are normal teens. Also, I couldn't resist including Chrollo.


End file.
